The Weakest Link
by Red Jagon Eye
Summary: Please read and review. Ch. 2 here.
1. Default Chapter

~ Weakest Link: YYH Style ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Ch.1 ~ The Big Surprise ~  
  
One day the Yu Yu Crew were all talking about how once they graduated school how they would live there life. When all the sudden a childish voice screams over an intercom speaker, Spirit Detectives report to Spirit World at once and into Koenma's office, over and out. As the Yu Yu crew hoped onto Boton's oar they flew to Spirit World and reported to Koenma's office. They entered.  
  
I have been expecting you guys, since you guys always get on the case I am going to give a month off. Yeah they all said. But I have entered you in a game show called the weakest link. There for I can see who is really the smartest, the dumbest and modest? Oh and Yusuke, your mom is with you guys. What are you talking about my mom is not coming. All the sudden the door flew open. Atsuko here reporting for duty. Koenma off you shall go. They all went out joyful except Kuwabara he was upset because he was stupid he would get 7 on his test.  
  
All the sudden they were in a building. Hello are you the contestants. Yusuke: yeah we are. May I ask for your names? Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizure, Atsuko, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Boton. Okay so you guys are the nine players requested to be on air from Lord Koenma. Yusuke: yeah. Okay please take a seat where your name is. Everybody sat down.  
  
Okay now we are going to play the weakest link! We are going to start on you Boton and end at Kurama. Now lets play the weakest link. Oh what category. Oh, math said Boton. What is 1 tenths of a dollar? Ah 20 cents. Wrong, 10 cents. Fighting style: said Yusuke. What race is wresting from. Oh, Spanish. Err wrong, English. Fighting Style, Hiei said. What race is soma wrestling from? Japan. Right ding. Math, said Keiko. What is 4 times 4 minus 8 times 8 plus seven minus nine plus 65 minus 78? 0. Correct the lady screamed. Love said Yukina. What does love mean when you love someone but don't care for him or her but take care of him or her. Nothing. Drr wrong. It is true love.  
  
Beating little brothers up, Shizuro said. When you kick your brother's butt does it mean you actually kicked his butt or just beat him up? Just beat him up. Right. Parenting, Atsuko said. What does being a parent mean. It means to care for a child with love, bathing and food she said smiling ^_^. You see that little boy over there he is my son. Crowd laughing. Yusuke embarrassed *_*. Correct.  
  
Honor codes, Kuwabara said. What is an honor code? An honor code is not to lie and to respect others. Correct. Woman Lover, said Kurama. But that is not a category. I know but I am a lady lover. Spelling, said Kurama. Spell super calafragilous makes me ala doeshious. Oh do not know he faints anime style x_x. Fan girls run over and takes his pants, I am going to sell these on e bay. Now who is the weakest link?  
  
Boton: Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuro: Boton.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke.  
  
Atsuko: Sorry Boton, Boton.  
  
Yusuke: Atsuko, sorry mom but you embarrassed me.  
  
Yukina: Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: Boton.  
  
Keiko: Boton.  
  
Boton you are the weakest link. And that's it for now the weakest link. Come back tomorrow for game 2.  
  
A/N: Boton: how could you RedRiver456.  
  
BSD: Maybe because I hate you.  
  
Boton: crying, left.  
  
Kuwabara: you better not take off Yukina.  
  
BSD: I can and I will mwhooooo.  
  
Kuwabrara: no!  
  
Hiei: please kill kuwabara for me.  
  
BSD: my pleasure.  
  
Hiei: thanks; want to go kill some one.  
  
Black Shadow X: sure, went and killed ice-cream man, got an ice cream.  
  
BSD: Fans hope you liked.  
  
Hiei: please read and review pretty ladies and disturbing man.  
  
BSD: thank you. r: Fans hope you liked.  
  
Hiei: please read and review pretty ladies and disturbing man.  
  
BSD: thank you. 


	2. When Fan Girls Go Crazy

~ The Weakest Link : YYH Style ~  
  
Ch.2 When Fan Girls Go Crazy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
As the crew woke up Kurama, Yusuke and co went to bed at Yusuke's house. As Kurama and Hiei went ot buy new pants for Kurama because they got jacked by fan girls. As Yusuke and Crew go to bed Hiei and Kurama start off to the store as then they cornered by fan girls.  
  
Fan girls scream. Get them ladies. You three go to the right, you three go to the left, you three go in the back. Now CHARGE. As the fan girls charged. Hiei graved Kurama and ran. As they ran the fan girls chased them. Sign my tits and my butt said two girls as they graved Hiei and took his shirt. Kurama turned back around. Fuckin hotties come over here and give me your daddy some sugar.  
  
They let go of Hiei and ran over to Kurama as he ran off as well as Hiei. As they ran Kurama slipped and got captured. Hiei just kept on running , Kurama meet you at your house. Kurama, You betrayer. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha he laughed evilly.  
  
As Kurama got tied to a chair. And Hiei was buying a shirt for his self and pants for Kurama. As Hiei went to Kurama;s house, Kurama wasn't there.  
  
Fan Girls Tree House  
  
As they were stripping him naked he broke free and escaped and got clothes. As the game was about to start. Kurama went to stadium as well as everybody else, Kurama still getting chased by fan girls as everybody there. Kurama enters.  
  
The Weakest Link Stadium.  
  
The weakest Link is back in session. LETS START.  
  
A/N: short huh. Stupid hah.  
  
Hiei: I know I should kill you for making me get caught by fan girls.  
  
Kurama: Yeah we should.  
  
Me: hahahaha funny.;  
  
Hiei: Well please read and review. 


End file.
